Roses Escape Part 1!
by LoverOfTheSupernatural1
Summary: Due after Spirit Bound. What I would lik to happen, it's pritty good give it a try, I would!


Roses Escape-Part 1!

_**I hope you like it I just came up with it, dated after Spirit Bound hope you like it!**_

It was day 3 in my cell, previously owned by my ex-lover Dimitri Belikov. This past week has been hell, and now I'm in a cell for a murder I didn't commit and could possibly die any minute. I was lying on the on the bed on the left side of the cell counting the scratches on the wall, some were my own. I then heard the door open, and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. "Rose?" I didn't expect Dimitri to come see me, but why. I didn't move from the bed, but once he came into view it was hard to look away. He walked over to the bars and laid his head on them and said "Rose, I'm going to get you out of here I promise." I tried to sound nice but it came out as a hiss "What do you care for me now! Because right now I don't want to hear you pity." I didn't mean for it to come out that way but I cannot afford for him to get involved with my escape planes right now, he has enough troubles with getting the other Guardians to trust him already. I had my right leg off the bed and was hanging my left arm on my knee that was raised off the bed, with my hair covering my face. I looked back at the wall when he said "Rose I do care for you...it's just remembering what I did to you...and you pushing me to just pretend that didn't happen!" Okay I've have to push him away now, oh god this is going to hurt. "Well I don't care anymore do what you want, you won't have to deal with me for much longer. Now go away, I am sick and tired of waiting for you Dimitri, I am not going to wait anymore, so just GO!" I looked at him in the face, my eyes like steel. Our eyes connected for a bit, and I realized just how much I loved him, but I have to let him go now to save us both, I broke the eye contact and looked back at the wall. A few minutes later I heard him walk away, so I just laid down and prayed to find a way to escape.

2pm in the afternoon (night time for Mori) I was lying in bed planless and about to go back to court for my verdict which is most likely guilty. Then I heard the door open and at least four pairs of footsteps. Suddenly in front of me were my father and four other Guardians with keys. "Rose time is of the essences, I cannot get you out of here without people seeing us but there is a way for you to get yourself out of here tomorrow at court. There is a large window at the end of the court room, beneath it is the gorge (a gorge is a cliff that goes deep underground) we are here to give you a parachute to hide under your clothes, now if the verdict is guilty you are to ran out that window and scale the building down to the edge of the gorge. You are then to stripe off you clothing and parachute down into the gorge, down there will be a pair of clothing, a car, weapons and everything else you will need. Okay?" He said it fast but I think I got most of it so I nodded. Abe walked over to me kissed me on the cheek and gave me the parachute, then looked at me and said "I will not let you die!" He then wrapped a deep blue, silk scarf around my neck and left.

The night of my trial I wear black pants and a short sleeved shirt, and I did everything Abe told me to, I took my seat beside him and took his hand under the desk as the verdict was called out. "We find the defendant GUILTY!" As they said this I ran from the desk and down the hall of Mori and ran through the window, landing on my right side, on the roof of the next building. I got up quick knowing the cuts in my arm not that bad I scaled down the building to the edge of the gorge. There I stripped off my clothing, thank god I have good knickers on and then looked behind me, their standing in front of me was Dimitri he had obviously scaled the building too. As I stared at him I noticed other Guardians coming out the back entrance so I spread my arms and fell backwards... and then he jumped after me. He grabbed me tight and we were falling together "Dimitri? What the hell Oh God, hold on!" I wrapped my legs around him and then wrapped his arms around my waist and his hands gripped my shoulders from behind. Then I opened the parachute and tried to land near the car. "Rose what are you doing?" well I was trying to escape, but now its goanna be me...and you. When we reached the bottom, the impact tore us apart, but by the time I opened my eyes he was already there staring at me, his face inches away from mine and then he kissed me hard and passionately, my reaction was forceful I have wanted him for so long. When it was over we just stared at each other and I knew we had to leave.

_**I just finished Spirit Bound I was good but sad! I hope you like what I came up with please review!**_


End file.
